


Random Rambles

by CrazyLunarian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A nice time at the park, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blue will stand outside your house for days if you let him, Small skele gets mistaken for child, Someone dies, give me ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLunarian/pseuds/CrazyLunarian
Summary: Random stories written about a variety of characters from different aus.





	1. Papyrus and Razz go to the park

The surface had such a wonderful variety of weather!   
Papyrus thought it was much nicer than the never changing surroundings of the underground. Everyday was a wonderful surprise. Would it be sunny today or raining, or even...cloudy?   
He thought it was amazing. 

Today was his favourite kind of day. The sun shining bright in the sky and not a cloud in sight. A wondrous day like today shouldn’t be wasted! He had asked his friend Razz, the Sans of the swapfell universe to accompany him on an outing to the local park.   
At first his friend had protested saying that going to an place like that was stupid, which could be due to the face that the last time he and Razz went out together Razz was mistaken for a child and reacted...badly.   
But!   
He was not about to let his friend miss out on such a lovely day.

....Also his other friends Fell and Blue were away together, probably training or something...

And it wasn’t like he could convince his lazybones of a brother to go out and get some fresh air. Eventually Razz gave in and agreed to go. 

That was this morning and the day went wonderfully!   
He and Razz had a great time at the park, they raced each other to see who was the fastest (He was the great Papyrus so of course he won!), they sat together on the grass and talked about their interests and they had nicecreams.

Papyrus was sad that the day had to end but was happy that tomorrow was another chance to hang out with his friend.


	2. Drop Off Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue takes the human to school

Sans excitedly jumped up from his bed. This day was like no other! 

Today would be his first day of taking the human, Chara not human he needed to remember there were lots of humans on the surface, to school.

His magnificent self had been given this task by the humans caretaker, Papy’s friend, the bearded Toriel, who had asked to be called Asgore.   
Lately Asgore had be called to help the queen with meetings with the human government, something to do with permission for monsters to leave the country. Anyway he had been chosen to accompany the hu-Chara and he would not fail!

Getting dressed he rushed out of his room, yelled out “Wake up Papy!” Leaped down the stairs and practically flew out the door.   
In his mad dash to bearded Tor-Asgores house he was careful not to crash into anyone. 

Not that many people were outside at 5 in the morning. Finally stopping outside the house he saw no lights on or any signs of activity. So like the time he convinced Alphys to let him in the guard he stood there and waited. 

For hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do part 2 in a little while...  
> ...In unrelated news anyone know a good name for a police officer character?
> 
>  
> 
> ...see you next time!


	3. Bad End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible ending for my story Opposites.  
> Super spoilers however I may decide to change the ending as i write the actual story.

It had been aimed at him. 

Red looked down in shock at the skeleton in front of him. 

This skeleton who had not even known him very long,  
not even lived very long,   
had taken an attack meant for him. 

He ignored the screams from Blue and Pap. He ignored Boss's rampage against Gaster. All he could focus on was the scarred face that smiled at him as it slowly faded into dust. 

He didn’t look away until he felt his brother's arm on his shoulder. Glancing at his brothers face he knew that the doctor was no more. 

They were finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I came up with this chapter:
> 
> How do I made a character unredeemable?  
> ....  
> ....  
> ....kill papyrus...

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random scenes to experiment how to write different characters.  
> Feel free to suggest anything that can be improved or anything you want to see.
> 
> ...well...see you next chapter...


End file.
